Larvesta
(2011-2015) (2016) (2017-present)}} Larvesta (Bulgarian: Ларвеста) is a dual Bug/Fire type Pokemon introduced in Generation V. Larvesta evolves to Volcarona starting at level 59. Family Feud results Larvesta upset Scott Dixon in the first round to make the third round in men's singles of the Professional Boxers and Joely Fisher vs. Tony Hawk episode, losing to eventual quarterfinalist Xerneas in straight sets despite winning only three games in both sets. In the game of Fictional BATC Family Feud on July 25, 2016, Larvesta and it's team shocked the Colombia national IndyCar team. It was a win for Larvesta over Juan Pablo Montoya outside the Verizon IndyCar Series. In the repeat of AFC Defence vs. NFC Offence and AFC Offence vs. NFC Defence, Larvesta defeated Mathison in the first round and defeated Marowak in the second round. Larvesta next plays Bourdais; but the match didn't happen after Bourdais was forced to withdraw from the tournament because of the death of Bryan Clauson. If Tony Kanaan is ranked in the top 16 of the IndyCar standings, than Larvesta will be a seed in both the men's and women's singles tournaments of Celebrity Family Feud due to it's 50% male 50% female. Larvesta's good results in CFF in 2016 include fourth round results. Larvesta had announced it would wear black and white until the 2016 Postponed Cup due to King Bhumibol's death. Larvesta will be seeded at the 2016 Swiss Open, in both men and women's singles. Larvesta failed to qualify for Lhao soo larn fun due to the song involvement not having Pee Saderd, the Russian entrant. It qualified for the song by the virtue of a women's singles seed. Larvesta played at the 2017 Race of Champions; having been drawn with Simon Pagenaud, Touching Spirit Bear's Cole Matthews and Sébastien Bourdais, but fell in the group stage. Had Larvesta beat Sébastien Bourdais in their final game, they would have advanced and future 2017 IndyCar Series race winner Bourdais would had 0-3 in the group stage. Larvesta was one of the only six seeds to advance past second round in Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz, the others were Aurorus, Dragonite, Ed Jones, Mikhail Aleshin and JR Hildebrand. It's evolution Volcarona made much more success than Larvesta, reaching the final in the Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group repeat tournament, facing Vaporeon in the first all-Pokemon final in the tournament history. Larvesta only made one quarterfinal in 2018, in Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan, losing to their teammate Tony Kanaan in a tournament where IndyCar guys did poorly. IndyCar series Larvesta played for Uruguay in the IndyCar Series from 2011 until the 2015 season. Surprisingly, Larvesta announced it's shock by leaving Uruguay for Bulgaria in the 2016 season to present. This shocked a lot of BATC fans who were fans of Rahal and Larvesta. After the 2016 Firestone 600 was postponed due to inclement weather, Larvesta announced that it will be playing for the Brazil national IndyCar team from the 2017 season. With Uruguay, Larvesta finished the IndyCar Series season championships from 2011 to 2014 in the 11th to 20th range. Larvesta recorded a shock 2015 breakthrough by winning the 2015 MAVTV 500; caused by many race changes with the lead and pack racing; and the 2015 Honda Indy 200 at Mid-Ohio, ending the streak of races won by a driver that drives for Chip Ganassi Racing. It was a huge shock, as Larvesta's Uruguayan team was one of the championship six teams and finished fourth ahead of the always-dangerous Froslass. Larvesta is scheduled to play the Fictional BATC Family Feud with the Bulgaria national IndyCar team. Larvesta's other players will be the Fairy/Water-type Azumarill, Poli Genova which represents Bulgaria at the Eurovision in 2016 in Sweden; and Mario series characters Mario and Luigi. Larvesta will be playing Family Feud on July 25, 2016; against Dragonite's dangerous Colombia side that won the 2015 Indy 500. Larvesta will lead Brazil's team in the 2017 IndyCar Series season. They finished 10th in the championship, it’s lowest since 2014. Larvesta made an error in qualifying at the 2018 Honda Indy Grand Prix of Alabama, where they caused a red flag and started dead last as a result. Larvesta failed to qualify for the 2019 DXC Technology 600 after causing a spin. They started in Row 11 with Pee Saderd, who slowed on his second lap as a result. As a result of their failure to qualify for Pokémon Sword and Shield, Larvesta went down to part-time for the 2020 IndyCar Series, with their evolution Volcarona keeping a full-time seat. Trivia *Larvesta evolving into Volcarona at level 59 is second for a Pokemon evolving late. The record goes to Zwelious into Hydreigon. *No other Pokemon has the same type combination as Larvesta and it's evolution. **Additionally, they are the only Bug type Pokemon to hold a 4x weakness to Rock but isn't Flying. **In defence, Larvesta and it's evolution Volcarona resist all three types that Dark is weak to. *Larvesta shocked fans of Rahal by leaving the Uruguay national team after finishing 4th in the 2015 IndyCar standings. Eventually, Larvesta left Uruguay for Bulgaria. *Larvesta is one of the only Pokemon to eliminate a BATC season 1 contestant (in case the 2015 IndyCar season because Uruguay finished fourth in the standings while Germany finished 5th). *Along with Chespin, they are the only ones right to correctly predict the Pee Saderd song "Gorn see phai", both of them predicted a single. The others went for Album Mai. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters Category:Bug type Pokemon Category:Fire typed Pokemon Category:Bristol's Friends Category:Bristol's Enemies Category:Galvantula's Friends Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Joltik's Enemies